During the manufacturing process, a new computer must be taught certain information about itself (for example, its serial number, memory, speed, operating system, hardware capabilities, and the like). Currently, providing the computer with this information includes manually scanning with a barcode reader a barcode attached to the computer to retrieve a serial number, using that serial number to retrieve information specific to the computer, and then manually loading that information into the computer.